2 Years Later: Marrisam
by Polevaultingchick
Summary: Glee Project: Samuel and Marissa, a swanky hotel room, a steamy shower, and one of the most comfortable beds in the world. Take a look to see what all of this is about!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I couldn't turn the last Marissa and Samuel story into an M-rated story, I created a new story all together. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it. I have the majority of it written already but because it is fairly long, I will be updating it over a period of a few days. Next on the list is a Cameron and Marissa story so if anyone wants me to include anything in it, please let me know. Reviews make me very happy and want to write more!**

It's been two years since the Glee Project ended and only two years and a few months since Samuel asked Marissa to be his girlfriend. He asked her after their duet in Pair-ability and she gladly said 'yes'. Neither of them won the competition but they walked away with something much more important: each other.

But their relationship wasn't always perfect. They had to endure a long-distance relationship when Marissa went back to New York while Samuel stayed in California. Sure they tried to visit the other during the first couple of months but it soon became expensive and impractical. They eventually set some ground rules for the other on what they expected while living across the country from each other. Soon they came up with a visiting schedule where they would meet up every two months and alternate. The first month, Marissa visited Samuel in California. He took her to meet his family and all of his favorite places. As the months passed, their relationship grew stronger and more physical. They would always meet each other at the airport and Marissa would always jump into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, and would be in a passionate lip-lock before he could set his bags down.

It was Samuel's turn to visit Marissa in New York. This time, however, she would not be greeting him at the airport; instead, she would be at a Broadway audition she had been talking about for months. He arrived in New York, got his bags and went outside to hail a cab. He eventually made his way down a long hall to his hotel room at the Ritz-Carlton; Marissa's parents loved Samuel and so every time he would fly up to New York, they would pay for his room in a very swanky hotel close by. He finally found his room and when he opened the door his eyes went wide.

**I know it's a cliffhanger but the next chapter is too steamy to pair it with a boring introduction! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I keep teasing everyone but this story has grown into something much bigger with everyone's reviews. I appreciate everyone that has sent me a review, added my story as a favorite, and added myself as a favorite author. That means a lot to me. So, since I keep adding more and more parts to this story, I am going to keep sending it out in chapters so that you are not waiting around for long to read the next part. I will continue to upload parts as soon as I get them completed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

"I love the von Bleickens," he said as he saw the huge, golden-hue room with the most comfortable looking bed he had ever seen. 'That could be handy later,' he thought with a wicked grin. He started to unpack and when he was finished he looked at his phone '3:00'. "Hhhmm…Marissa should be arriving any minute now, I guess I should take a quick shower though before she gets here."

Soon enough, the shower was running and all Samuel had on was a towel; he was about to get in when he heard a soft knock at the door. Keeping the water running, he went to the door and looked though the peephole. What he saw made him smile as he quickly opened the door to find his gorgeous, redheaded girlfriend standing there. She was wearing one of his favorite outfits, a tight pink skirt and a black, low cut top that left little for the imagination.

She ran into his arms as he closed the door. During their embrace, he took in the scent of her hair, she always smelled like vanilla and it drove Samuel crazy. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently; just like that, she took full advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss. One of his hands was around her waist while the other was on her neck when his towel fell to the floor. A moan escapes Marissa's mouth as she feels his erection on her thigh. His hands went up to the hem of her top and pulled it over her head. He gasped when he saw her perfect breasts only covered by a lace bra. Wasting no time, he reached behind her and unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor. Samuel's hands went straight to massaging her breasts making her moan with pleasure into his mouth. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her ass, and carried her to the bathroom where the shower was still running; not breaking the kiss.

When they got there she looked at him quizzically; "I was going to take a quick shower before you got here," he informed her. "Well then, can I join you?" she said giving him one of her famous, seductive smiles. "Of course, but first you need to take this off," reminding her that she still had her skirt on. With a quick tug, the skirt was on the ground and Samuel gasped as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under it. Marissa catches this, smiles, and brings him in for another kiss, "I'm glad you like it."

"You know me all too well," Samuel said before picking her up and carrying her into the shower. She shifted so that her legs were around his waist and he pressed her up against the shower wall where he ravished her neck, down to her breasts. When he got to them, he grabbed one of them and began to massage it while he placed the other one in his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue making her moan and grind up against him. He slowly puts her down, turns off the water, and tries to regain his composer but when he turned back around; she was nowhere to be seen.

**I know! Another cliffhanger and you all probably despise me for it but I would much rather it be this than having to keep you waiting till it is 100% complete. Reviews are always helpful and it brightens my day to see that people enjoy my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because it is what you have been waiting for since the first chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I'm currently taking Organic Chemistry II this summer and with Marissa leaving in the last episode, I have had some writers block. A big thank you to all that sent me a review! Thank you to AimeeLeeks for informing me on some information on Sam and Marissa, I tried to include what I felt was important for the story so I hope it worked for you. Reviews are always helpful and there will be one more chapter after this to wrap things up!**

"'Rissa?" he asked softly as he walked out of the bathroom. What he saw next, took his breath away; there she was, the love of his life, lying sprawled out on his bed naked.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed. She could tell he was getting nervous, Samuel was pretty religious despite what most people thought. Although their physical relationship got pretty heavy at times, they never did have sex. He knew that she was ready but she never told him or pressured him into doing something he would regret.

"Hey you," she said as he climbed onto the bed next to her. "Your gorgeous, do you know that?" he said while soaking in the mental image of his perfect woman, naked, and still wet from their shower. This made her blush feverishly as she was suddenly aware of his eyes looking her up and down.

He began to kiss her slowly, hoping to give her reassurance that he truly believed she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She lets out a soft moan as he sucks on her neck and runs her hands over his muscular arms. He continues down her body and stops at her breasts. He kisses both and then takes one of her nipples into his mouth. He could feel her grind up against him as he lightly bit at her soft flesh. Noticing her squirming, he brought his hands down to her hips and pressed them onto the bed, "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to want to take my time." Her eyes got wide as she registered what he actually meant, "Babe, are you seriously ready?" "I've never been more serious in my entire life," he said giving her one last passionate kiss before moving down to her, already wet, pussy. He kisses her soft lips but makes her gasp as he slips his tongue between her wet folds. He loved how she tasted as he licked-up her juices. He brought a finger to her opening and slid it in; she was so tight, he couldn't even imagine him being inside her. Feeling her squirm, he slid his fingers out, licked them clean, and then kissed Marissa on the cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked concerned; this was Marissa's first time as well but, unlike Samuel, she had been ready for awhile to be taken by him. "Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just going to hurt," she said quietly. "I know, but we will go slow and if you need to stop, we can stop. I don't want to hurt you or for you to be in pain" he said kissing her cheek. "I love you," she said with a radiant smile making his heart leap. "I love you too baby" he replied before bringing her into a deep kiss. She took out a condom from her purse and gave it to him to put on; which he did.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly began to enter her. He immediately felt her tense up; he didn't move an inch as he allowed her to get comfortable. She eventually did and he slid in more until he felt her barrier; he broke their kiss, looked into her eyes and gave her a concerned glance. "I'll be fine," she said quickly as she braced herself against his shoulders. He locked her into a deep kiss and began pressing into her, feeling her tears stream down her face and onto his. He eventually broke her virginity and didn't move of awhile; the feeling of actually being fully inside her was enough to make him cum right then. She eventually relaxed again and started to grind her hips against his. He took this a good sign and slowly began to take control; thrusting in and out of her slowly making her moan with pleasure. "Faster," she moaned into his ear. He gradually picked up speed until he felt her shake; she was orgasming and watching her was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Not much later, he came as well; collapsing on top of her. He rolled over so that he was beside her and she curled up next to him, giving him a light kiss on his cheek; both too exhausted to get up.

**I hope this was good enough for everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to write but class has become more time-consuming so I hope everyone can forgive me. There is still one last chapter to write and that should be up by tomorrow. Reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Well, my idea for a quick, steamy love story between Marissa and Samuel became a 4 chapter, steamy novel. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. My next story is going to be about Marissa and Cameron, set in the future, with a good amount of sex scenes and, possibly, a family on the way. As always, reviews brighten my day and if anyone has a request, I would love to hear it.**

After a few minutes of regaining their energy, Marissa curled up beside Samuel and he pulled her close.

"So I guess you missed me," he said laughing while replaying everything that just happened.

"Of course I did, you didn't seem to complain" she said proudly, making him smile.

"So how did the auditions go" he asked pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I think I nailed it! I should hear back from them later this week" she said excitingly.

"That's my girl," he said smiling down at her and planting a kiss on her head.

Getting a sudden surge of energy, Marissa jumps off of the bed and quickly gathers her clothes scattered across the hotel room. "I'm starving!" she says in a matter of fact tone making him laugh. "Did you think I would visit without having an agenda? I made reservations for tonight," he told her proudly. "Well I still need to take a shower and get ready if we are going out in public," she said closing the bathroom door and locking it. An hour later, Marissa emerges from the bathroom; Samuel smiles at her as he takes in every last detail of how she looks tonight. He had changed within the first 15 minutes of her getting into the shower; wearing nice black slacks, a white button-down, and a black sports jacket.

"Ready?" he said grabbing his coat jacket and reaches out his hand for her to take it into her's. "Yes sir. So where are we going?" she asked bringing herself closer to Samuel as they walk down the street. "You'll see when we get there," he teased, wrapping his arm around her to bring her closer to him. They eventually came to a small restaurant that looked closed; he walked through the door and held open the door for Marissa. What she saw made her eyes water. There, in the center of the room, was a small table with two chairs. The only light was candlelight and she could hear soft music playing in the background. He lead her over to the table, pulled out her chair, and made sure she was comfortable before taking his own seat across for her.

"How did you..?" Marissa asked, still in awe of where they were. She had recognized this place when she walked in; it used to be her favorite Italian place before it was bought out by, yet another, Chinese restaurant. He had taking her through the back way, so that she wouldn't recognize any surrounding landmarks. Surprisingly, the Chinese restaurant only had renovated the front of the building and left the back closed off and with the same décor. "Let's just say I pulled a few strings and made a few calls," he replied trying to sound mysterious; making her laugh.

They placed their orders and enjoyed great food with even better conversation. Right before dessert was to come out, Samuel looked at Marissa, took her hand into his, and got down onto one knee. "Rissa, the odds of us even meeting were against us; yet we still met. The odds of us becoming a couple were against us; yet we still did. The odds of us to continue our relationship after the Glee Project ended were against us; yet we still were. The odds of us continuing our relationship on the opposite sides of the States were against us; yet we still are. We were meant to be together from the moment I first laid eyes on you. All the signs were there and I want to make it official. I love you with all my heart and I could not think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with. Marissa, will you marry me?" he asked while pulling out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and saw he eyes widen with tears streaming down her face. "Of course I will!" she said before falling into his arms. She gave him a passionate kiss before letting him put the ring on her finger. It was beautiful and she could not have been happier. Even against the odds, they could not have been happier.


End file.
